♦ Fantastic Pretty Cure! ♦
♦ Fantastic Pretty Cure! ♦ is the first fanseries created by Kimowaii. The theme of this fanseries is fashion, friendship and diamonds. Story A long time ago, the monster Draorak tried to drestroy the peaceful kingdom Rainbow Land. The Queen of Rainbow Land luckily defeated him with help from a jewel she found. After Draorak's defeat the faires in Rainbow Land decided to make a big stone from the jewel that should protect Rainbow Land from evil, the Fantastic Diamond. But thousands of years after, the Fantastic Diamond got stolen by Chibot and his four servants, so the little bunny Caramel got sended to find the Legendary Diamond Warriors, Pretty Cure. Characters Cures Tsubasa Hana / Cure Fashion Hana is a energyful girl. It's very hard for her to make friends beacause of all her blather. Her alter ego is Cure Fashion (キュアファッション Kyua Fasshon)'' S''he holds the power of hope and her symbol is the heart. She uses magic to attack. Keshomaru "Maii-tan" Ai / Cure Clover Ai is a really shy girl. She really wants to make friends, but when she is going to talk to someone her shyness makes her really scared. Her alter ego is Cure Clover (キュアクローバー''KyuaKyua KKuōbā'')'' She holds the power of kindness and her symbol is the flower or a five leafed clover. She uses flowers to attack. 'Kuchihime Yumi / Mikano Miyu / Cure Ribbon' Yumi is a rich girl who always wears traditional japanese expensive clothing. She is often called a "Japanese Pricess" After lots of years she decided to sneak outside and have fun like a normal girl, as Mikano Miyu. Her alter ego is Cure Ribbon (キュアリボン ''Kyua Ribon) She holds the power of courage and her symbol is the bow. She uses ice to attack. Kazehito Wilda / Cure Ambition Wilda does not remeber so much of her early past, only when Chibot found her in the forest and took her home. To thank Chibot for finding her she used all her power to protect him and destroy Earth as Windy. But a while after she met Hana she finally learned about what she was going to destroy and joined the Cure's side as Cure Ambition (キュアアンビッション Kyua Anbisshon) She holds the power of dreams and her symbol is the star. She uses stars to attack. Yumibara Amai / Cure Sparkle Yumi is a small kid that IS a bit the Fantastic Diamond in human form. The Pretty Cures must protect her. If she disappears the worlds last hope will bli gone. Near the end of the season she can become Cure Sparkle and protect the Cures and give them power ups. She holds the power of hope and her symbol is unknown. She don't attack so often, but when she does, she uses sparkling magic. Villians Hakabot 'Hakabot is the monster of the day in ♦ Fantastic ♦ To make a Hakabot, Windy, Moona, Bidory or Flowke need a metal cube full of DarkDiaEnergy (The Fantastic Diamond's power in a dark version) and throw it on a item. Hakabot's name comes from "Hakai" and "Robot" so it's name means "Destructive Robot" 'Chibot 'Chibot is the main villian in this fanseries. He is a little boy who a scientist tunred into a robot. He wants to destory Earth to get his revenge. 'Windy 'Windy (ウィンディ ''Uindii) is the first of Chibot's servants to appear. She mostly focuses on to destroy Earth and protect Chibot. 'Flowke '''Flowke (フラケ ''Furake) is the second of Chibot's servants to appear. He mostly focuses on to destroy the Earth and be better than everyone else. 'Moona '''Moona (ムナ ''Muna) is the third of Chibot's servants to appear. She mostly focuses on defeating Pretty Cure and protect Windy. 'Bidory '''Bidory (ビドリ ''Bidori) is the last of Chibot's servants to appear. He mostly focuses on deafeting Pretty Cure and get Chibot's attention. Mascots 'Caramel '''Caramel (カラメル ''Karameru) is Fashion, Clover and Ribbon's partner. 'Star '''Star (スター ''Sutā) is Ambition's partner. She was born by Wildas storng fealings. 'Pixel '''Pixel (ピクセル ''Pikuseru) is Sparkles partner. She is also a part of the Fantastic Diamond. Items '''Fantastic Chests '''Ables Hana, Ai, Yumi and Wilda to transform into Pretty Cure. '''DiaRings '''Ables Hana, Ai and Yumi to transform a pen into a key to open their chests. '''Starlight Ring '''Ables Wilda to transform a pen into a key to open her Starlight Chest. '''Sparkling Necklace '''Ables Amai to transform into Cure Sparkle and give the other Cures their Sparkle forms. '''Fashion Stick '''Fashion's main attack item. Later upgraded to Fashion DiaStick. '''Clover Blower '''Clover's main attack item. Later upgraded to Clover DiaBlower. '''Ribbon Sable '''Ribbon's main attack item. Later upgraded to Ribbon DiaSable. '''Star Tact Ambition's main attack item. Later upgraded to Starlight Tact. '''Diamond Rod '''Used by the Cures to strike their final attack "Sparkling Starlight Diamond Healing" '''Dress Up Pad '''Used by the Cures to dress up the mascots. Trivia *Although this is Kimowaii's first fanseries, she haved lots of ideas before this one. For an example an cupcake inspired one there the cure's names were "Cure Muffin" "Cure Topping" "Cure Sprinkle" and "Cure Cupcake" **Her very first idea were a game ispired one where the lead Cure's name where "Cure Pixel" *This fan series is wery inspired of the real series Fresh Pretty Cure! Some similarities are: **Both the lead characters got blonde twintails and pink eyes. ***Both's symbols are also hearts. **Both blue cures got a pigtal and separate top and shirt **Both fourth cures was ordenairy a villan. ***The lead Cure also befriended their human forms when they still was villians **Both series had three Cures to start with **Both series got four villians that summons monsters **Both series villans got human forms **Both series monsters is based of robots. **Both main villians are computers/robots Category:Fan Series Category:♦ Fantastic Pretty Cure! ♦ Category:User: Kimowaii